


Waking Dreams

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100 in 2005. Title inspired by this quote from Matthew Prior: “Hopes are but the dreams of those that wake.”





	Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100 in 2005. Title inspired by this quote from Matthew Prior: “ _Hopes are but the dreams of those that wake.”_

Late at night it was all he had. The warm blanket around his soul. The indefatigable knowledge that someone would be looking for him. That they wouldn’t stop, no, that _he_ wouldn’t stop trying to find out the truth. That after all the years they had spent in each other’s company he would keep on fighting. Snape’s only hope of survival rested on the shoulders of someone he hated. Someone who had tortured his days and nights and who ran around with a crowd he couldn’t stand.


End file.
